lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS CARYATIDS
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural philosopher in New Energy) October 29, 2019 This photo is from the interview I gave to the author of the Spiritual Thessaly, Mrs Dimitra Bardani, about the caryatids of Acropolis (Athens), which are similar to the two caryatids in Amphipolis, because in both two cases I discovered the same mathematics of golden section. In the study of the ancient monuments archaeologists found that in ancient architectural art, and especially in the Ionian style, there were cases where their columns were replaced by representations of lustrous female figures, while in the Doric style they preferred male figures. In this representation of the Caryatids of the Hephaestion mathematical tomb I discovered that the height ( α) of each Caryatid if divided by the height ( β ) of each pedestal gives the golden number Φ = 1.618034 ...Note that the math of golden section was used not only by Babilonias but also by ancient Egyptians for building the mathematical great pyramid (2560 BC), in which the dimensions contributed for the progress of math and of physics. According to WIKIPEDIA elements of what became physics were drawn primarily from the fields of astronomy, optics, and mechanics, which were methodologically united through the study of geometry. On September 4, 2014, it was announced by the Ministry of Culture the photos of the two Caryatids found in the second chamber of Hephaestion's tomb in Amphipolis. So after discovering Hephaestion's mathematical tomb, I was lucky enough to discover between all the mathematics of Dinocrates and the golden section of Caryatids , brought to light by the Amphipolis excavation team. Specifically, there are two female statues of the Caryatids that support the entrance to the second chamber of the tomb. The height (α) of each Caryatid is α = 2.27 m, while the height ( β ) of each pedestal is β = 1.4 m, making the total height (α + β) = 3.67 m. Here we observe that both the ratio α/β = 2.27 / 1.4 = 1.62 as well as the ratio (α + β) / α = 3.67 / 2.27 = 1.62 give us the same approximate value of the number Φ of the gold section that is given by the relation Φ = (1 + 5 0.5 )/2 = 1.618034… As known by the mathematics of the golden section if α = Φ and β = 1 (unit of length) then we will have α/β = (α + β)/α or Φ / 1 = (Φ + 1) / Φ Then Φ 2 = Φ + 1 or Φ 2 - Φ -1 = 0 That is, in the solution of this quadric equation we get Φ = (1 + 5 0.5 ) / 2 = 1.618034…. Thus the architect Dinocrates starting from the total height (α + β) = 3.67 m was able to determine the heights α and β as follows (α + β) / α = Φ or α = 3.67 / 1.618034 = 2.268 m or roughly α = 2.27 m and β = 3.67- 2.27 = 1.4 m In fact α = 2.269 m and β =1.402 m. Then α + β = 3.671 m Therefore α/β = (α + β)/α or 2.269/1.402 = 3.671/2.269 = Φ = 1.618 Under this condition in the reconstruction of the Hephaestion tomb one can see the numbers 2.27 and 1.4 giving the height in meters of caryatids and the height in meters of pedestals. However, as I have written in my other papers, the absence of a detailed knowledge of ancient astronomy has led to deadlock regarding the mathematics of the Dinocrates used in the mathematical tomb of Hephaestion. Also ignorance about the golden section in both the Parthenon and Hephaestion's tomb could not lead to the discovery of the golden section not only of the two Caryatids and sphinxes but also of the lion of Amphipolis. In fact, the lack of knowledge of ancient astronomy mathematics was so great that the excavation team could not even calculate the normal diameter d = 1 stadium of the enclosure equal to one Alexandrian stadium, equivalent to 157.5 m. Moreover, the ignorance of the mathematics of the golden section about the lion made the geologist from the excavation team divide his position and even question the existence of the lion monument at the top of the mathematical tomb. For these reasons I had to send my studies to the Ministry of Culture ( and the Association of Greek Archaeologists) with the mathematics of the golden section. In this reconstruction of the Amphipolis tomb and lion one can see the astronomical numbers 7 and 12 used by Dinocrates for the construction of the Hephaestion tomb and the lion. The lion monuument was on the top of the tomb, while the two sphinxes were at the entrance of the burial monument. The two Caryatids cannot be seen because they were in the second chamber of the burial monument. Category:Fundamental physics concepts